We Meet again
by acewriter89
Summary: A chatroom, A pregnacy and fights...A romance of all times x Rated M for later chapers


Rory's POV

Three months down the line and my life is not the same. I can't believe I said no to Logan. I mean so much has happened that I wish I could share with him. I started the campaign trail only to work out that living out of a suitcase and of motel coffee was not the life I wanted to lead! I wanted to settle down and have a job where I can wake up in my apartment and go to work come home and go to sleep every night in the same bed. So I applied for the low positions at newspapers all around. Three weeks in to the campaign trail I got an offer as a simple low paid writer at a newspaper in New York called The Sun. I mainly wrote the wedding section where I would attend weddings and write up on them.

That's where I meet Alexis. She is loud, funny and out spoken and a red head….Finn would love her. We hit it of straight away but she keeps telling me that I need to get back on the dating scene but I'm not ready.

I mean how I still have the job at the sun I don't know. I have been sick for two weeks now but the funny thing is that it's the smell of coffee that makes it the worst. I have made a doctors appointment for later today. Write now I am typing up the details of the wedding I attended last night. This is probably one of the reasons that I think of Logan a lot more then I should.

Before I know it the time for my doctor appointment has arrived and I am sat in the waiting room, waiting for my name to be called. My mind yet again wonders to Logan. That's it I have decided to take Alexis advice and sign up for a dating site.

"Miss Gilmore" I hear the doctor call my name.

The appointment last only 15 minutes and consist of her asking me what my problem was and I explained it to her how I have been feeling sick and how coffee made it worse, she asked me if I was late and I said only by 4 weeks but explained its happened before due to stress and I explained about the break up and the move and so on but she took my blood just in case and said she will be in touch with the results.

I made my way home and put the kettle on to make myself a cup of tea as it seemed to be the only drink that didn't want to make me throw up at the moment. I got changed in to my great jogging bottoms and purple vest top. After finishing if my tea I curled up on the sofa and turned on my laptop. I went onto Google and typed in dating sites and a list came up. I looked through a couple but decided on Love . I typed in all my information and what I was looking for in a partner and the details some would like to know about me. I chose the screen name AceCoffee. After doing all that I decided to head to the chat room.

Logans POV

Three weeks I lasted in California before my dad came back begging me to help run the company because he was getting too old and sick to be able to do it all himself. I agreed only on my terms. I was allowed to work out of the New York office and that I choice the hours I could work. He agreed. So here I am a month after breaking up with Rory and moving to Cali moving back to New York and into the flat that we has shared in our final months together. I miss her more and more everyday but have not been with anyone or thought about it till now.

I'm sat in my office. Its late at night and everyone has gone home. I choice to work late as I had no one to go home to. I decided I was going to do something about it. I fired up my laptop and typed in to Google dating sites. Up popped a list. I chose the first one on it. One called Love . I filled in all the details they asked me for. I decided on the screen name YaleMac. I then decided to head to the chat room.

While in the chat room I spotted some with the name AceCoffee. I decided to say hello.

YaleMac: Hello, Hows you?

_AceCoffee: Hey I'm good thanks, you? Nice name._

YaleMac: Thanks! Yours to! Im good thanks.

_Ace Coffee: so where do you live?_

YaleMac: New York you?

_AceCoffee: same! Did you attend Yale?_

YaleMac: Yeah graduated over a year ago.

_AceCoffee: Cool I graduated about a month and a bit ago._

YaleMac: Ahh cool you were in the same graduation class as my girlfriend.

_AceCoffee: You have a gf?_

YaleMac: No she is my ex now! We broke up on her graduation day

_AceCoffee: Yeah my bf broke up with me then! We wanted different things or so I thought. He wanted to get married and I wanted to concentrate on my career now I wish I had said yes._

YaleMac: My girlfriend thought my second name was going to hold her back. Anyway I should get going I am still at work and need to make a move home talk tomorrow.

I singed out before she had time to reply and headed to my car after turning everything off in the office. I arrived home and went to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow I will be able to speak to AceCoffee as she had been through exactly what I have been through.

Rorys POV

After talking to YaleMac I decided to call it a night and head to bed and so that what I did. It strange how I can meet someone that went to my university and experience the exact same break up as me.


End file.
